


Seeing Red

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: There's no use running from fate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 86
Kudos: 966
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetclarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/gifts).

> Had a blast as always with this piece, trying something new!! I had already started drawing (and was really far ahead) when my giftee got changed but I took your likes into consideration and figured you'd enjoy it as well! I certainly hope you do dear giftee, since I really enjoyed drawing it :)

[](https://imgur.com/HM1erHK) [](https://imgur.com/EUYBFzo) [](https://imgur.com/ETSIi06) [](https://imgur.com/Td2x3n6) [](https://imgur.com/LASEeLz) [](https://imgur.com/orMQW9I) [](https://imgur.com/Sy9zLGJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
